villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fifth Champion
Books and pages floated daintily down the endless halls, some of them stacking in neat, mountain-high towers whilst others gently placed themselves into their shelves. The sky was littered with words that wrote themselves into existence in black ink, only to fade away as if not being important in any aspect. Every so often, a portal would rip through space and a tentacle would gently place a book in a section set for it, and then leave without further notice. All of these small portals lead back to one main entity, a singular-eyed being whose body was a mass of tentacles, hidden in the shadows of its own portal from which it saw the world. Veda was its name, and it saw all, it knew all, and it understood all. For the moment though, its eye was glazed onto an orange and yellow book, watching as words wrote themselves along the page. To Veda, this was a most enjoyable moment in its existence, to perceive what others were going through. Veda repeated the words out-loud, his voice echoing throughout the realm of his library, “You ask who I am? I am the Judge, the executioner. I purge this universe of it’s sin. I am Arbiter.” '' To say Veda wasn’t amused by this would be an understatement; out of all the books in his library, Veda was easily amused by this one. Arbiter’s story, to which Veda had labelled it: ''A Tale of Woe. The God of Knowledge directed its portal over toward a shelf to once more place the entertaining book back, only to stop at the very last moment. It could sense a powerful presence had rudely barged into its library, not at all pleasing the reclusive god, Veda held onto it’s enlightening tome and swiftly made its way through the halls. It was mere moments until it came across an enclosed area containing a chair and table, the first thing that caught Veda’s eye though was a man, shimmering like a pale white spectre, sitting in the chair. Veda took note of a red book in the figure’s hands, surprised that such a being could hold the book, without giving himself serious mental strain. At the same time, Veda was baffled by the unexpected appearance, curious as to why this being appeared. Finally, it all was swiftly pieced together that this was no ordinary being, as Veda picked up on the energy he gave off. Veda finally took note of what appeared to be a greatly thin line of energy connected to this being, and escaped through a portal to elsewhere. He’s seen that countless times, not surprised a bit by what it was. Veda approached, beginning with his common phrase, “All ssseekersss of knowledge come to me… Sssooner… Or later…” Veda awaited his response, knowing full well this man desired knowledge, the figure’s eyes explained it all. "So I’ve heard, old one,” said the man, turning a page in the book. “Interesting library you have here." "You’ve heard… From whom? And more importantly, how did you get here?” Veda questioned, his eye widening, boring into the man’s being." "A knower of things unknown spoke of this place,” said the man. “But I know little of him. Regarding your second question, I had a vision. A vision that I would one day come upon this place." "Hm…” Veda seemed to regard this for a few moments, piecing together the man’s words, “A vision, you sssay? How interesssting… Though not at all uncommon for thossse who can make it here, to my realm…” Veda paused for a few moments before speaking once more, “Tell me, how isss it that you can withssstand that book in your handsss?” The man shrugged. “The knowledge contained within this realm may be beyond many, but it is not beyond I." "Totema…” Veda stated, “But assside from itsss name, what brought forth your… Desssire to invite yourssself here?” The man closed his book, looking up at Veda. “I need your help, old one. But first, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Almagest." "Ssssuch… Mannersss… Unlike my child, Ssseya. You remind me very much of my sssecond champion, though he wasss of a completely different origin.” Veda slowly blinked, gesturing one of his tentacles for the red book, “I am Veda, God of Knowledge, Fate, and Memoriesss..." Almagest handed the book to Veda, smiling inwardly. “God of Fate, hm? Yes, you certainly are capable of helping me, it seems." Veda slowly blinked, staring at Almagest as if intrigued beyond reason, “You though are not of an origin that I am fully aware of. Tell me, from where do you hail?” "I first gained consciousness on a world that no longer exists,” said Almagest, “but I don’t think that’s the answer you are seeking." "I mossst likely know the world, but that would not be important asss to what I am feeling regarding your… Sssslight problem…” Veda replied, “You have what I’ve ssseen… A cord that connectsss you to… Sssomething elssse? Perhapsss it’d be beneficcial to explain to me what that isss?" Almagest frowned. “Yes. My problem, and why I need help. I am but one of many. We are all connected to a being that predates time and space, a being that emerged from the nothingness when God itself became divided. It has no name other than the Unknown." Veda’s tentacles seemed to suddenly writhe, as if in agony, “The Unknown isss what isss connected to you? Ssssomething that hidesss itsss sssecretsss? Much like Nocturne, my sssissster…” Veda seemed to calm down after a few moments, “Almagessst… If you do not mind my intrusssion… What isss your goal in your exissstencce?" "Freedom,” said Almagest. “Freedom to travel the cosmos. Freedom to do as I please. Freedom to master my own fate. And who better to help me than the God of Fate himself?" Veda mulled it over, thinking to itself before accepting the answer, “Indeed. If you had the sssame sssight asss I, you’d sssee many ssstringsss… I can help you with your desssiresss… But I require sssomething in return…” Almagest nodded. “It is only proper." "I desssire knowledge for my library… And the knowledge in exchange for helping you… Isss about The Unknown…” Veda’s eye widened, a book slowly manifested before him, being an odd white color. "Even as an Avatar of the Unknown, I am not privy to the full mysteries,” said Almagest, “but there are things we do become aware of. Each of us is granted a piece of the truth, but as I am beyond my brothers and sisters, I know more than they.” "A piecce. I sssee… Yesss…” Veda went silent for a few seconds before speaking once again, “A sssimple piecce of knowledge will do, it ssshall sssate me for the time being, and I ssshall in turn, make you my fifth champion…" "Of course a seeker of knowledge as proficient as yourself would be in search of new content for his library,” said Almagest. “Very well- I shall tell you not only what I know, but what I learn.” The book that floated before Veda began to glow a light blue, “What isss the… Piecce of knowledge you know thusss far?” Veda stared at Almagest, awaiting his answer to something, that for once he didn’t know. "Let me see… how shall I put this? In the words of my brother, the cosmos is All. All is what we see and don’t see, what exists and what does not. All is what you may call the Omniverse. Everything and nothing. And then there is the More. More is beyond All. It cannot transcend into All without chaotic results. It is this ‘More’ that we refer to as the Unknown." Veda’s book glowed brighter, from the perspective of the God of Knowledge, it could be seen that Almagest’s words transferred to the book itself. As if a quill was writing the words into existence, “Ah… A very… Interesssting perssspective… Thisss ‘More’ that isss beyond ‘All’, if you can anssswer, what doesss it… Purpossse appear to be?” "Surely you’ve heard of the God-Forces? The Unknown formed in conjunction with them. Each God-Force stands for an ideal, a facet of something greater than us all. But I am afraid I don’t know what the Unknown stands for.” "I come from a piecce of one of the God-Forccesss… A very uncaring God to be preccissse… I know much of each one of them, but not enough to pleassse me…” Veda stated, “I can teach you much indeed, even of the faccet of which you ssspeak… Isss there anything further you can… Make available for me?” "Yes,” said Almagest. “I’ve spoken of the visions of my brother, but I have yet to tell you of the knowledge I myself was granted. When compared with the knowledge my brother has provided, it will provide a clearer picture." "You are a treasssure trove of knowledge, Almagessst…” Veda eyed the book that floated before him, “Are you willing to hand that bit of knowledge over?” "If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here,” said Almagest. “The Omniverse- the All, as referred to by my brother- is a limitless number of realities, diverging on different paths of time. The Unknown is… similar. I have gazed upon the Unknown once- within it’s form I have seen incredible visions- limitless realities, suspended by the threads of time. But there’s more to it than that. The Unknown is… alive." The book glowed blue once more in response to Almagest’s words, “I sssee… More knowledge for my library… Isss that all for now? "One last thing,” said Almagest. “The Unknown is drawn to the Omniverse. I know not what it seeks here. But if it were to ever find it’s way into the Omniverse once more, it will come for this realm first. The library of all knowledge, linked between all realities in the Omniverse.” "Ah… Mossst appeasssing that sssomething so… Ambiguoussss would aim for Totema firssst… You, Almagessst, have truly rewarded me with a fountain of knowledge; enough to sssate me for the millennium to come.” Veda stated as the blue glow to the pale, white book faded. "My last piece of advice comes as a warning,” said Almagest. “If the Unknown finds it’s way here, there will be nothing left. I have no interest in letting that happen." "Do not let my fasssccination bother you, if anything… It did come asss a warning… Many sssee me asss arrogant, but I am quite aware of dangersss ahead. For now, I mussst ssset that information asssside. You are to become my fifth champion. Know that you will have acccesssss to the library, Totema, asss you sssee neccccesssssary…” "That pleases me greatly, old one,” said Almagest. “In return, I shall provide knowledge as I come across it." "Wonderful… Jussst like my sssecond champion… Dear Keiro… Allow me to bessstow upon you a piecce of my power…” In-between the duo, a bright, blue line began to etch itself onto the floor, making a large circle with a smaller circle in the center. A diamond touched four points of the circle, trapped by the outer circle itself, this shape crossed over, entrapping both Almagest and Veda, “Ah yesss… It hasss been ssso long… Sssincce I have had to sssummon the Sssseal of Adamantine…” Veda seemed pleased with itself before speaking once more, “Almagessst… I asssume, with how long you have exisssted… You would know of many powersss in the Multiverssse… What isss one you ssso desssire?" "Well, there is one power I desire that is sadly beyond myself,” said Almagest. “I wish to learn Imperium Recto." "Ah… No doubt, my elder brother’sss creation… I wonder when you dissscovered that power… I ssshall thusss bessstow that very power upon you then…” Veda blinked slowly, a green orb formed within his eye, shooting out straight to Almagest, giving him all the information necessary to complete the power he desired. The Seal of Adamantine slowly faded from existence, as if it were never there. "Asss my fifth Champion, and one that hasss quickly come to Keiro’sss league… I ssshall allow you to sssummon the Ssseal of Adamantine when you ssso desssire… But beware, lossse a duel within itsss clutchesss and all power of yoursss ssshall be taken… Vicce versssa…” Veda stated, “Although I can give that back to you at any moment…” "Perfect,” said Almagest. He clasped his hands together and a box rose from the floor- tall, like a coffin, and pitch black. The casket’s lid fell open to reveal the body of a young wisp girl, black in coloration. Her eyes were closed as if in deep slumber. "Ah… That isss… Ssssolsssticce isss it not?” Veda casually stated, “You mussst want to ussse Nova for sssomething…” Veda added, “How interesssting…” Veda slowly blinked, “I’m sssure we will have you free, sssoon enough… Not to worry Almagessst…” "It’s ironic, really,” said Almagest. He clasped his hands together, and the box shut itself, disappearing into the floor. “I’ve worked tirelessly to affect the fates of others, to bend the fate of this Multiverse… but my own fate has ever been beyond me… until now.” For once in a long time, Veda chuckled slowly, “Your fate from The Unknown, you shall soon be freed. You ssshall sssee yourssself, how my prowesssss can help you. The Omega isss to awaken sssoon, you are prepared, yesss?” Veda questioned. Almagest nodded. “Now I will be.” "Good. Be prepared, we mussst be ready for my foolisssh grandssson plansss to awaken it.” Veda stated, “And we ssshall flourisssh in thisss… Excavation… Almagessst… Feel free to look at any tome you desssire… For it ssshall help you… If you have quesssstionssss…. Sssimply asssk…” Veda slowly vanished from view as his portal closed, leaving Almagest alone to look into any book as he so desired. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Finished Stories